Harry Turns Evil
by kiarafan2
Summary: Harry turns to the dark side. will he side with the dark lord? read it and find out. chapter 5 up!
1. Harry's first murder

Harry was in his room thinking about his godfather's death, Dumbledore's manipulation and his abuse with the Dursleys. Speaking of the Dursleys, his uncle Vernon opened the door like a crazed maniac. "Boy, what the the hell are you doing up here when you could be downstairs doing the chores?!" His uncle screamed. Harry ignored him and turned his head to the window. "Don't turn your head away from me, you freak!" After that, Harry sprung to his feet with an angry expression on his face."Freak, am i, Vernon?" His voice sounded cold and dark, with a smirk on his face." We will see who's the freak after i'm through with you, meatbag." This made his uncle shiver with fear. "You can't do magic outside of your school." Harry gave a dark smile to his uncle. "Yeah? Who's going to stop me? Oh, i forgot, Dumbledore isn't here. And since he's not here, why not have a bit of fun?" Harry gave a evil laugh, as evil as The Dark Lord's very own. Harry raised his wand at Vernon and commanded "Crucio!" Vernon screamed in pain and agony, this made Harry laugh harder. "That was for telling lies about my parents, abusing me all my life and calling me a freak. Now, the tables have turned, have they not? You don't deserve to live anymore." And Harry pointed his wand in front of Vernon. "Avada Kedavra!" And Vernon lay still on the ground, dead.

My first evil Potter story. hope you enjoyed the first chapter. R&R


	2. Back at Hogwarts

After Harry killed his uncle, he reached into his pocket to find a tub of floo powder he got from Mrs Weasley. He got into the fireplace and yelled."Knockturn Alley!" and threw the powder into green flames. He arrived at a shop called Borgin and Burkes, the same shop from second year. Harry looked around the shop and saw the Vanishing Canbenit. "_This could take me to Hogwarts faster than a train. Thank you, Borgin."_ He thought darkly. Harry got inside the cabenit and muttered "Harmonia Nectere Passus." He stepped out of the cabenit and saw he was in the Room of Requierment untill he heard a familiar voice. "Hello there, Potter. I see you have arrived to Hogwarts after all." Draco stepped out of the shadows and walked towards Harry. "I have heard you performed Unforgivables on you uncle. is it ture?" Harry nodded."Yes, Draco. I tortured him before i killed him. He didn't deserve to live." Draco smirked. "I understand, Potter. You just wanted to get him back for all the misery he caused you." Harry nodded again smileing. "We must head to the feast. Can't let them think I'm not here, can we?" Draco nodded and followed Harry on the way to the Great Hall. Hermione and Ron saw him comming to the Gryffindor table. "Harry, thank goodness. We thought you weren't on the train." Hermione said. Harry sat down and ate some food untill Dumbledore came to make a speech. "Welcome back to another year at Defence Against The Dark Arts this year will be our very own Professor Severus Snape." The Slytherin table applauded to their Head of House. Harry gave a small applaude. Hermione and Ron looked confussed. "I thought you 'ate Snape, mate." Ron said, looking puzzled. "Well he is a professor, Ron" Ron nodded, still confussed. "_How stupider can you get, Weasley?"_ Harry thought bitterly. He got up to head to the common room with his close behinde him.


	3. Cho and the serpent

When the trio got ino the common room, they sat down on the couch and talked for a while. After that, Harry went to his bedroom and got on his pajamas and got into bed.

Next morning, he got up, got dressed and went down to the Great Hall for breakfast. He sat between Nevill and Ron and grabed some toast with pumpkin juice. Then he went out to find Cho who was in the Owlery. "Hello, Cho. I suppose you still miss that poor fool, Cedric. He took all of my glory when he was a Tri-Wizard Champion. i bet you were wearing a Potter stinks badge behind my back." Cho got scared and backed away from him. "Harry, I swear I didn't, please, don't hurt me!" "Cry all you want, Cho. But this time, Cedric isn't here to save you. Crucio!" Cho was screaming and begging him to stop. "Please, Harry, think of your parents, of Cedric, of Sirius!" Harry got red."Silence, or I'll kill you." Then he went out of the Owlery to go to Defence Against the Dark Arts class. "Late today, Potter. fifteen points from Gryffindor." Said the hooked nose professor Snape.

After the class was done, Harry went to the library in the restricted section and found a Dark Arts book and began reading. He felt something slithering up his arm anad saw a small green snake. "_Why, hello there, my slithery friend. Do I have the honor of your aquatance?" _Harry said to the snake. "_A ssspeaker. I am honored to be in your company." _The serpent replied, bowing his head. "_What is your name, young serpent?" "I have no name, Master." _Harry remained silent, thinking of a good name for his new found friend. "_What about Salazar? After the great founder of Hogwarts?" "I like it, thank you, Master." _And the snake slithered into Harry's pocket. Harry went out of the library and went to the Astromany Tower and found Draco standing there.

Sorry my chapters are so short. this is my first Evil Potter story. Please don't send me bad comments. R&R p.s voldemort will come very soon


	4. Dark lords and Letters

Harry took a few steps towards Draco. "If you see Voldemort, give him this." He gave Draco a brown envelope. "Do not read it, Malfoy. Only the Dark Lord can. Understand?"

Draco nodded. "Very well, Potter. The Dark Lord will recive this soon, that's a promise." Harry smiled darkly and walk down from the tower and went to the common room. When he got there, Hermione and Ron stepped in his way. "Alright, Harry. Spit it out, what are you up to?" "Nothing Ron." Hermione scoffed at that reply. "Yeah, right. Like we would belive that. You're hideing something." Harry got a little mad. "And if I were up to something, would I tell you? No, I wouldn't. So, keep your nose out of other people's stuff, you filthy little mudblood." Hermione lost it. And so did Ron. "Reducto!" Hermione yelled. Harry ducked from the spell. "Crucio!" He cried, and Hermione was screeching and crying. Ron went really red this time. "Stupefy!" Harry dodged then got his invisibility cloak and snuck out of the common room. He went down to the dungeons and knocked on Snape's door. "Enter." He called. Harry went inside. "Well, well. Look's like the Boy who lived decided to pay a visit to my office. What brings you here, Mr Potter?" "Professor, I'm not the same hero as everyone thinks. I've changed. I have a request." Snape looked at the boy. "And what, pray tell, is your request?" Harry smirked. While at Riddle Manor, there was a meeting going on. Voldemort walked towards his followers then stopped at one. "Draco, what news have you got for me?" Draco unmasked himself and lowered his hood. "My lord, Potter has performed unforgivables on his ucle and other students in Hogwarts. He asked me to give you this." He handed Voldemort the envelope and the Dark Lord opened it and read it. _Lord Voldemort, if you are reading this, i want you to know that you were right about no good and evil, just power and i want to have power, in short, i wish to join forces with you. I will ask Snape to give me a portkey to your Manor. Signed The Traitor Who Lived. Harry Potter._


	5. Joing Voldemort's Ranks

Chapter 5

Harry stepped out of Snape's office and hurried out the corridor to the forbiddin forest and brought out a boot. He took hold of the boot and began spinning very fast. Then he arrived at a gloomy manor.

He saw that the gates were locked with rusty chains {what did you expect? shiny chains?} and spoke in parseltounge. _**"Lord Voldemort, I have arrived"**_ And the chains dropped to the ground and the gates slowly swung open for Harry to pass. When he got into the house, he saw the wallpaper had snakes and the Slytherin Crest on them.

He got to the living room and entered and then he heard a familiar hissing voice. "Welcome, Potter." And Harry turned around to see Voldemort stairing at him. Harry dropped on one knee with his head bowed down. "I am here to accept your mark...my Lord." Voldemort smirked at the traitorus savior. He would laugh if the great Albus Dumbledore found out about his "Chosen One" being in his ranks. "Rise, Potter." Harry obeyed imediantly. "Show me your left arm." Again, Harry obeyed. Voldemort pointed his wand and muttered "Morsmordre" and the Dark Mark appeared on Harry's arm. "Now, I want you to go back to Hogwarts and spy on Albus Dumbledore along with Severus. And if you can, kill him. Do you undestand?"

"Yes, my Lord. I am now at your service for all time." And Harry portkeyed himself back to Hogwarts to help Severus spy on the old man.

i'm really sorry this chapter was so short. i didn't have more ideas. if you want you can give me some of yours.

R&R!


	6. Dumbledore's Task and Meetings

Chapter 6

Harry went down tha hall an a student came up to him. "Professor Dumbledore wants to see you, Harry." Harry nodded. "Thank you."

He went to the gargoyle. "Acid Pops." He said and the gargoyle let Harry go up to Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore was sitting at his

desk. "Harry, you got my message. I want to know why are you so different this year." Harry looked at Dumbledore. _There is no way_

_your manipulations can get to me this time, Dumbles._ He thought darkly. "I just changed, Professore. Ever since Voldemort-"

"Has marked you as his equal in the Ministry, yes Harry. I understand." Harry's eyes met Dumbledore's. "Harry, do you know

what a Horcrux is?" Dumbledore asked. _Of course I do, you old, manipulating idiot!_ "No professor, what is it?" Dumbledore looked

towards a pensive. "I want you to look at the memory of Tom Riddle before he became Voldemort." And Harry saw everything in the

memory about Dumbledore burning a dresser and tellig Tom about Hogwarts. "Did you know, Professor?" "That I've met the most

dangerous wizard of all time? No." _So he wants me to destroy the Dark Lord's Horcruxes. But he will be dissapointed when he sees_

_what I have in store fo him. _ "Sir, if you don't mind, I would like to get back to my Dorm." Dumbledore nodded. "Go ahead, Harry. Goodnight."

Harry walked out the door. He felt his Dark Mark burning. He dissaperated to Riddle Manor for a Death Eater meeting. "My servants, one of

our Death Eaters has captured an Order member and a Auror. Wormtail, bring them in." Wormtail went out and came back with the bodies of

Arthur Weasley and Remus Lupin. Harry smiled within his mask. This would be fun. "What we have here are Remus Lupin and Arthur Weasley."

The Death Eaters chatted. "We won't tell you anything!" Arthure shouted. Remus remained silent. "We shall see about that after a bit of

the Cruciartus Curse." Voldemort said with an evil smile. "Malfoy, you may begin." Lucius nodded and commanded. "Crucio!" Remus and Arthur

screamed in pain. Bellatrix had her turn as did the other Death Eaters. Harry was last. Remus looked up at him as Harry pulled off his mask.

"Harry, no. You'd never-" "Would I, Lupin?" Harry asked smugly. "I told them what Dumbledore told me what I had to do, but his plan will backfire

with a plan of my own." Arthur looked at Harry sadly. "Harry, please. think of your parents." "Silence!" Harry shouted. Voldemort was more than

pleased with Harry's trap for Dumbledore. "Harry, would do the honours?" He asked. Harry smirked. "With pleasure, my Lord." Harry pointed his

wand at the two men. "Avada Kedavra!" And they were dead. Voldemort dismissed his Death Eaters but Harry. "Harry I was thinking of doing a bit

of training you with dark magic and charms." Harry was interested. "When will we start, my Lord?" "After we get rid of that fool, Dumbledore."

Harry nodded. "You are dissmised, Potter." Harry bowed low to him. "Yes my Lord." And Harry dissaperated back to his Dorm for a good night's sleep.

I hope this chapter was good enough for you. Review please.


	7. Betrayal and Dumbledore's Death

Chapter 7

Harry went to the Astromany Tower and saw Snape and Dumbledore talking and then Snape left the tower and Harry walked towards the Headmaster.

"Harry, when we get to where we are going you must obey every command I give you." He said. _I don't take orders from a muggle loving fool. _Harry

thought, but nodded. "If I tell you to run, you run. If I tell you hide, you hide. If I tell you to save yourself, you'll do it." _With pleasure.___"Give me your word, Harry."

Harry nodded. "My word." Dumbledore got out his bad hand and Harry took his arm and they Dissaperated to a cave by the sea. Harry and Dumbledore

went on a small boat and got to the small island in the water where a bowl was. "Harry, the Horcrux is in here and you must make me drink it no matter what."

And Harry did. Dumbledore pleaded for him to stop but Harry kept on shoving it down his throat. Harry loved to hear the crying of the great Albus Dumbledore.

"Kill me!" He cried, but Harry shook his head. _Not yet, Albus. Your death will be very soon._ Dumbledore went limp and Harry smirked at the sight.

Dumbledore got up off the ground and saw that he was surrounded by Death Eaters with their wands pointed at him, not Harry but him. Then the Death

Eaters cleard out of the way for the Dark Lord Voldemort. Dumbledore was shocked. How the heck did he get here? He didn't know but was even more

shocked now, Harry Potter kneeling before the man who killed his parents. "My Lord, my fellow Death Eaters, I give you, The Great Albus Dumbledore!"

They all laughed and jeered at him saying how great he was now. Voldemort circled Dumbledore and pushed him to the ground with his foot. There was

more laughing and gloating. Harry's smirk grew wider as Bellatrix gloated in her baby voice. "Poor Alby, looks like you lost." And she cackeld after that.

Voldemort looked at Albus as if he was a peice of dirt on someone's shoe. "You see, Old Man, your precious Boy Who Lived had enough of your

nonsense and decided to seal his loyalty to me. He lead us here to you, Albus. He betrayed you. Now no one will ever question my powers again."

He said as Harry got out his wand and pointed it at his formal Headmaster. "This is for all the misery you caused me. Crucio!" Dumbledore writhed

in pain and twisted and shouted. Voldemort smiled evilly and whispered into Harry's ear. "Kill him, he did nothing but caused you pain." And Harry

began to have a twisted smile on his face and shouted. "AVADA KEDAVRA!" And the Greatest Wizard of all time was dead at last. Harry felt

triumphant of what he did. He bowed to Voldemort and said to him. "My Lord, Dumbledore is now dead and we can show this to everyone that their

hero is gone forever." Voldemort knew he was right and smirked. "Rise, Potter." Harry rose. "You have done well, my servent." Harry bowed low again.

"Thankyou, My Lord." Harry and everyone Dissaperated to Hogwarts School to show eveyone that their Headmaster is dead and a new reign has begun.

I hope this was good. Review!


End file.
